Monochrome Factor: La última batalla
by Cold Princesszzz
Summary: Situado despues del anime, y como Akira junto a Shirogane, su grupo de amigos y otros personajes, logran acabar con el mal de Homurabi... Podran lograrlo?
1. Chapter 1: La luz de la decepción

**Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Monochrome Factor, espero lo lean, estará lleno de sorpresas, celos, dudas, batallas, personajes nuevos, amor, peleas de amigos… varias cosas.**

**Nota: Monochrome Factor no es de mi propiedad, solo esta… drama o eso… que es de mi imaginación y espero que la disfrutes. Además les advierto que este fic está basado en el anime, no en el manga, para que estén informados. Es MI continuación del anime.**

**. . . .**

**Monochrome Factor: La última batalla**

**Capitulo 1: La luz de la decepción.**

**. . . Akira. . .**

La vida te puede cambiar en un minuto, la mía, cambio gracias a una sombra.

Una sombra pervertida, una sombra que nunca se me despegaba, una sombra mentirosa, una… una sombra que no he visto en más de 6 meses. 6 meses de no saber nada de Homurabi, los Kokuchi, y tampoco de Shirogane, la sombra.

-¡ .RA!- un grito de Aya me saco de mis pensamientos. Otro grito llego a mis oídos provenientes de la misma chica, no conteste dejara que ella sola me buscara… o se cansara de buscarme.

Bueno en lo que estaba pensando;

Esa mentirosa sombra había desaparecido de mi vida hace 6 meses. El se fue, desapareció ante mis ojos, una simple sonrisa, una mirada y un pequeño rozo de dedos fue su _adiós._

Estaba muy concentrado viendo mi mano derecha; un pequeño rozo de nuestros dedos fue nuestro último contacto.

-¡Tks!- Rechinaron mis dientes al recordar sus mentiras.

"_Siempre estaré contigo, en salud y enfermedad, hasta que nuestros cabellos emblanquezcan" _Todo eso fue mentira, él ya no está aquí.

-¡Akira! ¡Akira! ¡Akira!- Aya me llamaba como una loca, ¿_Que? ¿Acaso no podía estar tranquilo ni un minuto?_

-¿Que quieres?- Respondí con una pregunta mientras la asesinaba con la mirada. Ella se veía como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Me preocupe un poco al verla así y más aun al ver su rostro de angustia.

-Akira- me levante de mi sitio y me acerque un paso a ella.

-¿Que pasa?- le pregunte deteniéndome frente a ella.

-¡Los Kokuchi han vuelto!- respondió al recuperar su aliento. Mis ojos se abrieron todo lo que podían al escucharla, y mi cuerpo se estremeció.

"_Si los Kokuchi volvieron… eso quiere decir que… tal vez el…"_

-Están en la escuela, debemos ir ¡ya!- Me tomo de la muñeca y salimos corriendo de mi casa rumbo a la escuela, esta no esta tan lejos, así que llegaríamos rápido.

**. . . . **

Al llegar vimos a un Kengo todo morado y golpeado tratando de defenderse.

Ahora que ya no era Shin, podía convertirme en Rei solo con pensarlo, aunque esto al principio fue difícil, pero gracias a la práctica, ya no lo era, y solo bastaba con pensarlo.

Sentí una corriente en mi cuerpo seguido de una liberación, en segundos, ya era un Rei; mi cabello ahora negro caía sobre mi espalda hasta casi tocar el suelo, mi vestimenta ya no era aquella de cuando me convertía en Shin, esta era muy diferente (**N/A: La que lleva al despertar como rei)**, y mi arma cambiaba según se lo pidiese.

-¡Prepárense para desaparecer Kokuchi!- grite mientras mi arma se transformaba en una espada.

Con eso me uní a Kengo y Aya para acabar con estos Kokuchi, no eran tantos, pero si eran grandes. En un minuto ya estábamos acabando con el último.

-Akira, Aya- Se quejaba Kengo – ¿Por que tardaron tanto?... ¿Hmm?... Etto…- Señalo el cielo, tanto Aya como yo dirigimos nuestra mirada hacia donde kendo apuntaba, y ahí se encontraba una chica; cabello azul, tez blanca, con una delgada luz azul rodeándola, ella nos veía con una sonrisa diabólica en sus labios. No me daba buena espina, nunca antes la había visto, y no me quedaría con la duda de saber quién era.

Así que tomando fuerza salte hasta estar a su altura, al fondo pude escuchar a Kengo y Aya llamándome.

Estaba a unos tres metros lejos de ella, le dirigí la mirada más intimidante, pero en cambio ella solo me miraba divertida con esa diabólica sonrisa de lado.

-¿Quién eres? Y ¿que haces aquí?- Le pregunte mientras ajustaba mi espada en mis manos listos para atacar, ella dirigió su mirada a mi espada y luego la volvió a mis ojos, nunca quito esa perturbadora sonrisa. Y sin decir o hacer algo, desapareció.

Cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo, era yo otra vez, el chico normal.

-¿Quién crees que sea?- pregunto Aya acercándoseme.

-No se- conteste. –Pero sea quien sea, no me agrada- aclare volteando a verla.

-A de ser una nueva ayudante de Homurabi- Opino Kengo con una semblante serio, que cambio por una boba sonrisa al añadir; -Pero sí que era muy sexi- Lo próximo que vi fue a Aya golpeándolo en la barbilla y este volando lejos de nosotros.

**. . . . . **

-¿Vamos al bar Still?- Pregunto Kengo cuando ya empezaba a divisarse el bar a lo lejos.

-No- fue mi seca y fría contestación.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Pero entonces a donde vamos?- volvió a preguntar. Esto ya estaba molestándome, quería ir solo y al parecer la indirecta solo Aya la entendió ya que se fue a su casa con la excusa de que tenia tarea, si es una verdadera excusa o no, no lo sé. Al parecer Kengo no lo entendió ya que a él si lo llevaba pegado.

Como no le contestaba, volvió a molestar (o preguntar).

-¡Eh Akira! ¿Donde vamos?-

-¡YA DEJA DE PREGUNTAR, BAKA!- Le grite molesto mientras lo encaraba, para ese momento ya estábamos frente al bar Still.

Kengo y yo volteamos nuestra mirada al sujeto que salía por la puerta del bar, era nada más que Kouni.

-¡Eh, Aki, Ken!- Nos saludo con una sonrisa y movimiento de mano al vernos.

-Kouni- murmure extrañado al verle.

-¡Kouni!- Grito alegremente Kengo mientras corría hacia él para abrasarle, pero este lo detuvo poniendo su mano en la cara del rubio de bote.

-¿A que vienen por aquí?- Nos pregunto el adulto, yo abrí la boca para contestar, pero Kengo que se había logrado escapar de la mano de Kouni, se adelanto a contestar.

-Ahora que los Kokuchi volvieron, Akira venia para ver si Shirogane también lo había hech… aahhh!- No termino su oración ya que lo patee.

-¡Cállate, mocoso!- Kouni solo rio entre dientes ante esto, y hablo, llamando por completo nuestra atención.

-Pues no, ese Shin no ha venido por aquí- Solo lo escuche, pero no dije o hice algo, solamente dirigi mi mirada al piso.

-_"Ese bastardo"_\- pensé mientras apretaba mis puños y rechinaba los dientes.

-¡Yo te consolare, Akira!- exclamo Kengo caminando con los brazos extendidos para abrasarme.

-…_"Rugido como león"_…- Fue lo que le gruñí a Kengo como advertencia de que no se acercara.

-Akira- Lloriqueo este encogiéndose.

-Ya, ya- interrumpió Kouni moviendo su mano derecha para arriba y abajo. – ¿Por que no mejor entran? Master estará encantado de verlos… bueno…- Bajo su voz al caer en cuenta que Master no nos puede ver. Así que aceptamos su invitación y todos entramos al bar Still, para ver a nuestro viejo amigo.

**. . . General. . . **

En el mundo de las sombras, justo donde todo parece olvidado, se encontraban dos seres, una era la chica de cabello azul que hace unos momentos se había mostrado ante Akira y sus amigos. El otro ser era oculto por una sombra negra, debido a esto no se le podía ver nada, ni siquiera su compañera frente a él podía verle, pero si sabia quien era el ser oculto.

-Hice lo que pediste- Informaba la chica peli azul a la sombra. –Pero no corría ni un peligro, se ve que es bastante fuerte… ¡y guapo como dijiste!- Canturreo en voz alegre -…Pero no tanto…- Susurro esto último solo para ella misma.

**. . . Akira. . . **

-Y ¿que paso con el portal de la escuela?- Nos pregunto Master mientras pulía una de sus tantas copas.

-¿Eh? …Se cerró el solo- contesto Kengo para luego tomar de su bebida.

-¿En serio?- Kouni parecía muy sorprendido ante lo dicho por Kengo.

-¿Por que te sorprende tanto?- Trate de sacarle una respuesta, pero el solo contesto un "No importa".

Obviamente no me dejo tranquilo eso, aquí había algo escondido, y averiguaría que era.

**. . . . . . . . **

**Bay, bay! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: La luz del recuerdo

Lo que esté en comillas ("") son pensamientos de Akira.

Monochrome Factor: La última Batalla.

Capitulo 2: La luz del recuerdo

. . . . . .

. . . Akira. . . Un mes después de que Shirogane desapareciera y Akira despertara como el descendiente directo de los Rei.

"_¿Que es este lugar? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por que me siento… diferente?" _

_-¿Ryuko?- escuche que alguien llamaba. – ¿Estás listo?- Sentí esa vos tras de mí, y me voltee, encontrándome con un hombre el cual por alguna razón, sentí que le conocía, "¿pero cómo?"_

_-Estoy algo nervioso- me sentí responder, "que raro, mi voz sonaba, mas… diferente" –Sera la primera vez que vea al rey de las sombras, en persona-_

_-Así debe ser, mi señor- comento el hombre alegre mientras juntaba sus manos. –Los reyes de ambos mundos deben conocerse y llevarse bien, para juntos poder mantener el balance-_

_-Lo sé, Hakano- Le dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos. –Ojala nos llevemos bien-_

_-Así será, mi rey- y con esto ambos salimos de lo que parecía una habitación de alguien muy importante._

**. . . **

_Ahora el hombre de nombre Hakano y yo nos encontrábamos en un lugar que no podía reconocer, quería preguntarle a Hakano, pero por alguna razón las palabras no salían de mi boca._

_-En el intermedio se ha decidido que será la celebración de la mayoría de edad del rey de las sombras, esto a petición del rey de las sombras- Me informo Hakano._

_-Creí que iríamos al mundo de las sombras-_

_-Bueno, creo que el rey de las sombras ha de tener algún motivo para que no se haga haya- volteo a verme con una sonrisa._

_-El rey de las sombras es un niño, tan solo tiene 18 años- _

_-¿Pero que dices? Tu eres el rey de la luz y solo tienes 23- Reí ante lo que dijo. -Es cierto, no es tan grande la diferencia pero, aun así, según lo que he oído, el mundo de las sombras es un mundo algo difícil de controlar.- Hakano volteo a verme con una expresión de cómo si estuviera pensando en algo. "Momento… ¿Rey de las sombras? ¿Hablaran de Shirogane?"_

_-Es cierto, pero, no olvide que el señor Homurabi es su maestro, le enseña como debe liderar su reinado- _

_-Error es ponerlo al cuidado de alguien como Homurabi- siseé con molestia._

_-Veo que el señor Homurabi no sigue siendo de tu agrado- Detuvo su caminar y yo el mío. –Se que él no te agrada, pero, es una persona muy poderosa, y, hasta ahora ha sido fiel al antiguo rey de las sombras y al de ahora también.-_

_-Espero siga siendo así. No quiero tener que meter mis manos en algún problema-_

_-Estamos por llegar, por favor, trate de ser un buen invitado y no asustar al nuevo rey de las sombras.- Me advirtió cambiando su semblante serio por una sonrisa._

_-¿Pero que dices? Seré amable con él- Sonreí, y así seguimos nuestro camino._

"_Esto era muy extraño, no podía controlar mi cuerpo (bueno, ni siquiera sé si era mi cuerpo)… no podía controlarlo, quería decir algo, pero las palabras simplemente no me salían de la boca, quedaban trabadas como un pensamiento"_

_Al cabo de minutos llegamos a un enorme salón decorado de una forma extravagante, era obvio lo que ahí se celebraría._

_-¡¿Hakano?!- Llame a mi amigo que estaba muy a gusto comiendo uvas. –Estoy aburrido, cuando darán a conocer al nuevo rey de las sombras._

_-Calma mi rey, primero los invitados deben relajarse después pasaremos a ver la coronación.-_

_Suspire –Saldré un rato, Hakano- le informe mientras me ponía de pie y salía de ese lugar._

_Al salir de ahí camine y camine, no tan lejos del salón, pero así logre llegar a un árbol que estaba al par de un pequeño lago. Al acercarme pude ver el agua, era clara pude mi rostro reflejado en el "¿Que era eso? Era yo… pero, era… diferente… era yo pero cuando me convertía en Rei"_

_Me veía reflejado en esa hermosa agua, cuando de repente, mi reflejo cambio por uno más blanco y muy diferente, no espera… eso era… de repente algo salió del agua empapando y asustándome un poco; era un chico, piel muy blanca, ojos azules, unos finos labios rojos, y una larga melena plateada. Era sin duda, un ser muy hermoso. "¡Shirogane!"_

_-¿Quién eres tú?- me pregunto con curiosidad plantada en su fino y joven rostro._

_-¡Eso debería preguntar yo! ¿Que haces metido en el lago?, ¡me asustaste!- El me vio entrecerrando sus azules ojos y después salió del agua._

_-Solo vine a relajarme un poco- Salió por completo del agua para ponerse frente a mí. Ahí me di cuenta de que yo era más alto. –Ahora responde tú- Me señalo._

_Suspire –Soy Ryuko- Lo vi sorprenderse al decirle mi nombre, bueno era obvio, no era un secreto quien era yo._

_-El rey de la luz- Aclaro._

_-Sip, y ¿tu quien eres?-_

_-… Yo, soy Shirogane- Dijo volteando al lago y perdiendo su mirada en algún lugar de él. El agua cristalina se reflejaba en el azul de sus ojos asiéndolo lucir aun más hermoso. "Wow, a poco yo era (o soy) tan cursi"_

_-Bien por ti- Se sobresalto ante lo que dije y me miro sorprendido._

_-¿No sabes quién soy?- pregunto muy sorprendido._

_-Acabas de decirme tu nombre, ¿no?-_

_-¡No me refiero a eso!- Se molesto agitando sus brazos de una forma graciosa. –Bueno- se calmo. –Lo sabrás pronto- ¿Eh? –Vas a la celebración del nuevo rey de las sombras, ¿verdad?- asentí._

_-Bueno, me retiro, Ryuko- Trato de correr pero lo detuve tomándolo de la mano, este volteo su rostro sorprendido._

_-¿Que edad tienes?- Lo vi sonreír._

_-Lo sabes… creo que nos llevaremos bien… Ryuko- Lo solté y el siguió su camino._

Me desperté empapado de sudor y con muchas preguntas en mi mente.

-Eso… ¿fue un sueño?- Pregunte, pero fue el silencio la que me respondió. –Otra vez ese sueño, ya van tres veces con lo mismo- un fuerte suspiro salió de mis labios mientras me tiraba a la cama de nuevo.

-Así que, estos son los síntomas de "el despertar"- seguí hablando en voz alta. –Shirogane… Me gustaría que me explicaras esto- Cerrando los ojos, volví a dormir, con el rostro de la sombra Shirogane en mis pensamientos.

**. . . . Actualidad. . . .**

El sonido de las olas al romperse en las rocas es agradable para mí. El olor del agua salada por alguna razón me calma, en resumen, la playa es un lugar relajante, me libera de por un momento de mis problemas, me hace olvidar… pero…

Antes amaba venir aquí solo, para olvidarme de la aburrida vida que llevaba, hasta que… esa sombra llamada Shirogane apareció en mi vida, y con ello desapareció mi aburrimiento. Para entonces no solía venir tanto como antes de eso, y cuando lo hacía, era con esa sombra pegada a mí, acosándome, diciendo cada instante que me amaba…

-…Ya no está aquí…- susurre al mar, un susurro que el viento se llevo, como solía llevarse mis problemas. –Ojala… ojala te llevaras el recuerdo Shirogane-

Odiaba llorar, odio todo sentimiento de debilidad, yo no soy así, esa estúpida y acosadora sombra me cambio… cambio completamente mi estilo de vida…

Odio llorar por el pasado que está muy clavado en mi presente, ¿por que no simplemente se queda ahí? En el pasado.

Recordar la última vez que pude verlo es doloroso, no por cómo fue, si no… por que fue la última vez que lo vi.

No quiero pensar que el está muerto, no quiero… Hay algo en mí que aun se niega a pensar en eso. Lo que piensan Aya y Kengo no lo sé, y no quiero saberlo.

La risa de alguien llego a mis oídos, cuando voltee a mi derecha, justo en el muelle de concreto se encontraba una pareja, y para mi tortura, una pareja de homosexuales, estos estaban abrasados, viendo el mar mientras uno de ellos rodeaba con sus brazos al más bajo y este reía por algo que él le decía.

-Tks- Mis dientes rechinaron cuando una imagen sin querer se poso en mi mente. En vez de ellos éramos Shirogane y yo los que formaban esa escena. –Me estoy volviendo un cursi…- dije mientras me levantaba de mi sitio, tomaba mi mochila, y empezaba a caminar a mi casa.

Un viento soplo hacia mi dirección trayendo con ello un aroma muy familiar para mí.

-¡¿Que?!- pregunte volteándome rápidamente y mirando a todas las direcciones posibles tratando de encontrar al causante de ese aroma. -…Shirogane…- susurre al encontrarme con nada. Nada.

Bajando la cabeza, apretando mis puños me voltee, y seguí con mi camino.

Maldito viento, antes solías librarme de mis problemas, ahora, me los traes torturándome de la manera más cruel. Con su olor.

**. . . . .**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Adiós.**


	3. Capitulo 3: La luz del regreso

**Monochrome Factor: La última batalla**

**Capitulo 3: La luz del regreso.**

**. . . . . . . . . **

**General. . . **

"Ella era lo más hermoso que todos habíamos visto: cabello azul, ojos verdes, de vestir elegante y sensual… y unos muy hermosos pe…" –Aaaahhh!- Gracias a una patada de Aya, fue como Kengo dejo su fantasía.

-La chica era como de nuestra edad- Conto Akira a Master y kou. Estos escuchaban atentos a lo que los jóvenes les contaban de su ultima lucha con los Kokuchi.

-Hmmm… Creen que sea una nueva hija de Homurabi?- pregunto Master mientras servía una bebida a Kou.

-Es lo más seguro- Asintió Aya. –Estaba ahí, solo observando, y sonreía de una manera perturbadora.-Termino de contar Aya.

-Bueno- Dijo Kou estirándose en su asiento. –Cuando los Kokuchi vuelvan, espero que ella aparezca y los acabaremos.-

-Hay algo que no me gusta nada en ella- Hablo por fin Akira al terminar de beber su bebida, que no contenía alcohol. –Me miraba con burla.

-Tal vez es porque eres un Rei y su objetivo es acabarte- Opino Kou llevando su bebida a sus labios. Akira al oírlo entrecerró los ojos y contesto.

-Gracias, Kouni, no me había dado cuenta.- En un tono sarcástico.

-¡De nada!- Sonrió Kou alzando su pulgar.

-¡Ouch!, pero es tan linda.- Se quejo Kengo. – ¡Pero es el enemigo!- Cambio su expresión triste por una enojada.

-No creo que Kengo sea problema para ella- Indico Master molestando a Kengo.

-¡Eh, Master!- Se quejo este agitando sus brazos.

-Es cierto- Sonrió burlonamente Aya para molestar aun mas a Kengo. –Ken…- Fue interrumpida por una explosión fuera del bar.

-¡¿Que paso?!- Grito Kou corriendo hacia fuera del bar seguido de todos menos Master.

-No lo sé- Respondió Aya con voz agitada mientras ella y el resto corría hacia donde se podía ver una gran espiral de humo.

-Creen que sean Kokuchi?!- Grito Akira mientras corría.

-¡Pues mira!- Señalo Kou.

Todos detuvieron sus pies al estar frente al problema. Frente a ellos se encontraban al menos unos 30 Kokuchi destruyéndolo todo a su paso.

. . . Akira. . .

Los Kokuchi estaban por todos lados; Destruyendo carros, ventanas, luces, todo a su paso.

Kouni, Aya y Kengo ya se encontraban peleando con los Kokuchi, solo hacía falta yo. Transformándome en Rei, me uní a la batalla.

Ya había acabado con tres Kokuchi, cuando se me ocurrió utilizar un rayo de luz, así acabaría con todos los Kokuchi de un solo. Ya había utilizado este poder antes (no con Kokuchi) así que, no me será un problema.

-¡Kouni, Aya, Kengo!- Los llame, estos voltearon a verme. – ¡Aléjense de ellos! ¡Tengo un plan!- Tal como dije ellos obedecieron. Y yo me acerque un poco a los Kokuchi.

Junte mis palmas, cerré mis ojos y me concentre; un solo pensamiento estaba en mi mente. _"Luz poderosa, luz vencedora, que me da el poder para terminar con la oscuridad fuera de su balance…" _Pude sentir la luz que empezaba a formarse en mis manos, y en todo mi cuerpo. _"…Destruye es…" _Algo me empujo tan fuerte que choque con el edificio más cerca, tal fue la fuerza, que se rajo un poco la estructura del edificio.

-¡Akira!- Apenas escuche el grito de mis amigos. Al girarme solo vi al gran Kokuchi viniendo hacia mí.

No tenía tiempo de nada, así que solo cubrí mi cabeza con mis brazos en un intento pequeño de protegerme y esperar el golpe… que no llego.

Sorprendido retire los brazos de mi rostro, para ver al Kokuchi con la punta de un bastón café saliendo de su pecho, para luego estallar en polvo rojo con negro.

Un jadeo de sorpresa salió de mis labios al ver a la persona que me había salvado.

-Shirogane!- Escuche al fondo la voz de mis amigos.

"_El… había regresado… esta aquí… no ha cambiado mucho, solo que, parece más… fuerte, poderoso."_

-Akira-kun- Fue lo primero que salió de sus rojos labios. Un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo al escucharlo decir me nombre, lo dijo con tanta ternura, respeto.

No pude articular palabra, no podía ver nada más… solo a él.

Todo a nuestro alrededor desapareció, solo existía el y yo, nada más. Su mirada hacia mí no cambio con el tiempo, es más, esta parecía estar con más cariño, admiración.

-¡Oigan los dos!- El llamado de Kouni nos saco de nuestros pensamientos. – ¡Deje de admirarse mutuamente y ayuden!- grito mientras terminaba con el Kokuchi con el que estaba pelando.

"_¡Es verdad! Estábamos en medio de una pelea con los Kokuchi."_ Pensé mientras me levantaba con rapidez.

Todos estábamos peleando, menos Shirogane, el se encontraba tratando de cerrar la oscuridad. Al cabo de un minuto, la atmosfera volvió a su estado normal y ya no se encontraba ni un Kokuchi.

-Shirogane- Lo llame, el estaba dándome la espalda.

-Akira-kun, te has vuelto un grandioso Rei.- Volteo a verme y me sonrió. Yo, a pesar de que lo veía frente a mí, no podía creerlo, el estaba aquí, no era un sueño.

-¡Ah! ¡Shirogane-san!- Corrió Aya a abrasarlo, este sonriente le correspondió. Para ahora ya ni uno de nosotros estaba transformado, yo era el Akira de siempre, el humano.

-Me alegra que estás vivo— Hablo Kouni en un tono serio acomodándose las gafas.

-Shirogane!- Lloriqueo Kengo se abrasaba a las piernas de la sombra plateada.

-Ah, Kengo! No hagas eso- Shirogane trato de quitárselo de encima. En cambio de todos, yo solo era un espectador, no sabía que decir, aun me encontraba en shock.

-Aya, Kengo?- Los mencionados voltearon a ver a Kouni que era el que los había llamado. –Sera mejor que dejemos a estos dos, hablar de ciertas cosas.-

-Cierto, eh, vamos, Kengo.- Aya tomo de la muñeca a Kengo pero este se quejo.

-¡¿Que?! Pero hace seis meses que no vemos a Shirogane…- Lo próximo que vi fue a Aya tomando de la oreja a Kengo, y este siendo sacado a rastras de aquí… y así, solo quedamos Shirogane y yo.

-Akira-kun… yo…- Empezó a hablar, pero lo interrumpí.

-¿Por que hasta ahora?- Mi vista solo observaba el suelo como la cosa más genial que había visto.

-Necesitaba recuperar fuerzas suficientes…- Empezó a acercarse a mi mientras hablaba. -…Sabes que nada me hubiera gustado más que haber podido venir antes.-

-Yo creí… creí que tu… Tks- Apreté los dientes y puños ante ese pensamiento.

-Gracias a la oscuridad que había en ti, me dio la fuerza suficiente para ir al mundo de las sombras.- Se detuvo frente a mí y tomando mi barbilla, levanto mi cabeza, quedando así, cara a cara con el… Shirogane.

-Has crecido- Sonrió, son esa sonrisa tan de él, esa sonrisa que solo lo hacía lucir más hermoso. _"Cursi"_ –Te extrañe, Akira-kun.- Y con eso ultimo me abraso. Yo me deje hacer, no lo retire, en cualquier otro caso lo haría; pero ahora, en este momento, era distinto, y mucho, no le había visto ni sentido en mucho tiempo. _Yo también lo había extrañado._

-Shirogane…- Susurre aferrándome a su gabardina negra.

-Estoy aquí, Akira-kun.- Contesto apretando mas su abraso.

-Pareces mas… fuerte.- Lo oí reír un poco por lo que dije.

-Seis meses en el mundo de las sombras me ayudo bastante.-

-¿No hubo problema con los Kokuchi de ahí?- Le pregunte separándome de él.

-…No tanto.- Sonrió de lado.

. . . . . .

Adiós nos leemos pronto (espero).


	4. Chapter 4: La luz de la Shin (Parte 1)

Nota importante: Monochrome factor no es de mi propiedad, solo esta historia que me vino a la mente cuando termine de ver el anime así que no lo olviden, esta historia está inspirada en el anime, no en el manga, por que aun no lo eh leído.

Y de paso doy muchas gracias a: _Elevenringht y a MariaMora, _agradesco mucho sus comentarios, espero les siga gustando.

. . .

Monochrome Factor: La última batalla.

Capitulo 4: La luz de la Shin. (Parte 1)

. . .

. . .Akira. . .

Todos nos encontrábamos en el bar Still celebrando la llegada de Shirogane.

-Me sorprende realmente que Shirogane estuviera tanto tiempo en el mundo de las sombras sin ser atacado- Comento Kouni rascando su barbilla.

-Es cierto- Asintió Aya mirando a Kouni y luego a Shirogane.

-Una vez dijiste que los Kokuchi de ahí son muy fuertes…- Hizo una pausa Kouni y continuo; -Y en el estado de ese entonces no hubieses podido con ellos.- Concluyo Kouni entrecerrando los ojos hacia Shirogane.

-Ya empezaras con tu desconfianza, Kou- Hablo Shirogane en un tono calmado dejando su bebida en la barra. –Pero se los diré; al llegar al mundo de las sombras, me reencontré con Kiara…- ¿_Kiara? ¿Quién es esa quiera? _Quise preguntar y al observar a los otros, supe que también quisieron preguntar lo mismo, excepto Master, este más bien parecía aliviado. -…Ella me estuvo protegiendo por todos estos meses, y así poder recuperar fuerzas.-

-¿Quién es Kiara?- Al fin pregunte, todos me miraron y el solo sonrió de lado, eso me molesto. –¡Habla!- Le exigí sin alzar la voz.

-Akira-kun, no este celoso, Kiara solo es…-

-¡Yahoo, Master!- De una patada la puerta fue abierta y por ella apareció la devoradora de chicos guapos y hermana de Kengo; Mayu.

-Oh, ¡Mayu! No golpees así la puerta- Se quejo Master.

Por otro lado vi a Shirogane tratando de esconderse, y era claro, con Mayu aquí, los guapos corríamos peligro. Pero no le sirvió.

-¡Shirogane-san!- Grito Mayu abalanzándose sobre la sombra y apretándolo en un abraso.

-M…Ma…Mayu, me a… ahogas…- Murmuro el peli plateado tratando de liberarse del abraso de Mayu.

-¡Oneechan, estas matando a Shirogane!- Kengo trato de quitar a Mayu de Shirogane, pero lo único que recibió fue un golpe.

-¡Hace mucho no veo al guapo de Shirogane! Guapo, guapo, guap… ¿hmm? ¿A donde fue?- Shirogane había desaparecido de los brazos de Mayu y reaparecido al otro lado del bar. –Oh, Shirogane, ¡no huyas de mi! -Trato de correr hacia el pero fue detenida por Kengo que la ato a una silla y le vendo la boca.

-Gracias, Kengo-kun.- Sonrió Shirogane al rubio de bote, este hizo una pose firme y llevo su mano derecha a su frente formando un saludo militar.

-¡No te hagas el tonto!- Le grito Aya, provocando que este se encogiera del susto.

-Je je- Rio con nerviosismo Shirogane.

En cambio yo cansado de todo esto, así que terminando me bebida sin alcohol decidí irme a casa.

-Me voy.- Les informe. Pensaba irme cuando Aya me detuvo.

-Eh, ¡Akira! No le diremos a Shirogane de la posible Shin que vimos el otro día.- ¡Eso! Lo había olvidado.

-¿Posible Shin?- Pregunto Shirogane.

-¿Hmmgmn?- Oí que decía Mayu en su silla.

-Bueno…- Empezó a hablar Aya –El otro día los Kokuchi atacaron la escuela y un portal estaba abierto, luego cuando terminamos con los Kokuchi el portal se cerro y luego se apareció una chica con un brillo azul envolviéndola mientras flotaba, su cabello era largo y azul, y no hacía nada más que vernos.- Termino Aya el relato, Shirogane en cambio se veía relajado.

-Eh, ¡¿Por que estas tan relajado?! Quien sabe lo que quería esa chica, ¡no me agrada nada!- Me queje al verlo tan relajado.

-Calma, Akira-kun… todos, no creo que ella sea tan peligrosa-

-Bueno, ya ves todos los problemas que nos trajo Lulu- Comento Kou tocándose la barbilla.

-No me agrada esa chica, su mirada era de burla- Recordé con molestia su mirada, esa risa burlona y diabólica.

Un sonido de celular nos saco a todos de la "platica", era el celular de Aya.

-¡Ah! Debo irme.- Nos aviso luego de ver su celular y aguardarlo en la bolsa de su falda.

-¡No me dejes aquí, mi Aya-chan!- Canturreo Kouni abrasándola.

-¡Ah! Aléjate, hentai!- Le gritaba Aya mientras lo golpeaba.

-Yo también me voy, vamos, neechan.- Hablo Kengo llevándose a su hermana con todo y silla donde esta se encontraba amarrada.

-¡No te lleves mi silla, Kengo!- Master corrió hacia Kengo impidiéndole que saliera del lugar.

En ese momento yo solo era un espectador; Aya se encontraba golpeando a Kouni. Kengo y Master jaloneaban la silla en la que se encontraba una Mayu ya desmayada.

"_¿Como puedo estar rodeado de esta gente?"_ Pensé.

-Vamos a casa, Akira-kun- Sentí el tibio aliento de Shirogane chocar en mi cuello.

-Sh… Shirogane… Coff- Aclare mi voz. –Claro, vamos.- Así que esquivando a los demás pudimos salir del bar, para luego caminar en silencio hasta mi casa.

"_¿Porque? ¿Porque tartamudee de esa manera cuando Shirogane se me acerco? Digo, no es la primera vez que lo hace o que yo tartamudee, solo que… esta vez, fue distinto._

_Como si algo en mi interior estuviera luchando por estar cada vez más cerca de él. Aun más que antes. Y yo, no quiero detenerlo. ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Pero que cosas estoy diciendo?! ¡No me siento nada extraña con Shirogane!" _Aumente el paso al caminar. "_El es solo un amigo, un misterio… y mi par…" _Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda ante lo último, como si el mismo Shirogane me lo hubiese susurrado._ "¡¿Por que debo recordar eso ahora?!"_

-¿Akira-kun?- Escuche el preocupado llamado de Shirogane a mi espalda, y no lo culpaba de su preocupación, pues yo, sin saber cómo me jalaba el cabello de manera desesperada.

-…Etto… Sigamos- Me calme un poco y continuamos caminando.

"_Shirogane… ¿Que me pasa?"_

**. . . **

Como uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, me encontraba en este momento sentado en mi cama; leyendo un libro, y a mi par, Shirogane hacia lo mismo, aunque de ves en cuando podía sentir la fuerte mirada azul me daba, y era en esos momentos, en los cuales intentaba poner más atención al libro en mis manos, pero era algo casi imposible.

-Ah- Suspiro para luego levantarse de la cama, tomar su bastón y dirigirse a la puerta.

-¿Vas a algún lado?- Trate de usar el tono más indiferente que podía, pero con mi mirada en… algún lugar del libro.

-Solo caminare un rato. –Me sonrió. –Puedes venir si quieres.- Me ofreció. Quería ir, pero…

-Mmmm, no gracias- Fue mi respuesta.

-…Regresare…- Susurro al desaparecer por la puerta. Cerré de golpe mi libro y me acosté en la cama, lleve una de mis manos tras mi cabeza, y así estuve por un gran rato, que sin saber como, me había dormido.

"_-¡Vengan a mi chicos guapos! Muajajaja- Reía macabramente Mayu, en la cima de una montana, con nubes oscuras a su alrededor y un rayo cayendo en la lejanía._

'_¿Pero que…?' Mire a mi alrededor y muchos chicos (todos guapos) se encontraban encadenados, pero por aluna razón, muy felices._

_Voltee a mi lado y ahí se encontraba Shirogane, este encadenado me sonreía muy alegre, en cambio yo, estaba lleno de preguntas._

_-¿No es hermoso, Akira-kun? ¡Fuimos escogidos para la reina Mayu!- Chillo en un tono muy alegre. Y yo '¡¿Eh?! ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Y ¿por que?'_

_-¡A ti!- Grito de repente Mayu, señalando hacia donde me encontraba con Shirogane. –¡Escojo al hermoso de la trenza! Tu serás mi esclavo- Señalo a Shirogane, y este sonrió mas si eso era posible. Y sin saber como una fuerza invisible elevo a Shirogane hacia donde se encontraba Mayu._

_-¡Oye! ¡Espera!- Trate de agarrarme del pie de Shirogane, pero me resbale y al caer en el suelo, grande fue mi sorpresa al verme en una copa gigante de margarita llena de chocolate y conmigo se encontraba Shirogane. El chocolate nos llegaba hasta el pecho, ambos estábamos desnudos, al menos de la cintura para arriba._

_Esto era peligroso; Shirogane y yo, solos, casi desnudos, en un… Etto… baño de chocolate ¿?._

_-Hola, Akira-kun- Empezó Shirogane a acercarse a mi de manera lenta._

_-¡N… no te a… acerques!- Le advertí, pero el no hizo el mas mínimo caso._

_-Hoy serás mío, Akira-kun- al segundo ya lo tenía pegado a mí y susurrando en mi oído. –Te hare… Miau. - ¿Qué? ¿Shirogane había maullado? ¿Cómo?_

_Otro maullido salió de sus labios seguido de una lamida que le dio a mi oreja._

_-¡¿Pero que haces pervertido?!- Trate de alejarlo de mi pero no podía, sus maullidos y lamidos aumentaron asustándome aun mas."_

Abrí mis ojos como plato al sentir una pequeña mordida en mi oreja. Mi sorpresa fue grande al ver tal cosa en mi cama; era un gatito, pelaje blanco y con hermosos y brillantes ojos azules, era algo increíblemente hermoso y adorable.

-¿Un gatito?- Mire a Shirogane arrodillado al lado de mi cama acariciando las orejitas del felino.

-Lo encontré cuando venía de regreso, estaba ronroneando alrededor de mis pies, y como se que te gustan mucho los gatos, decidí traerlo- Termino de contar con una sonrisa. Mire al gatito, este se había apartado de Shirogane para acercarse a mi y recostarse en mis rodillas. "_¿Shirogane, por que haces esto?" _pensé mirando con ternura a aquel blanco felino y este me devolvía la mirada. Esa hermosa mirada felina, era de noche por lo cual su mirada era en su mayoría negra pero con las orillas de un azul marino hermoso y brillante. El me miraba y yo lo hacía. Este gatito era hermoso, me recordaba a alguien; pelaje blanco, ojos azules _'Shirogane' "¡¿Que?!" _Sacudí con fuerza mi cabeza para borrar ese pensamiento, pero era verdad, el gatito se parecía a Shirogane.

-¿Te lo quedaras?- Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Shirogane, este ahora se encontraba sentado en la cama, luego mire al felino y este dormía. Hermoso y dulce, ¿como no podía quedármelo?

-Si… es mío ahora… ah, en… gracias.- Le dije sin mirarlo ya que podía sentir el sonrojo en mis mejillas.

-¿Como le pondrás?- Pregunto alejándose de mi, o al menos así lo sentí.

-¿Eh?- Había olvidado donde estaba, y de que hablábamos.

-A él.- Señalo al felino dormido.

-¡Oh! Ah etto…- Pensé por un segundo el nombre y este vino rápido. –Gane-

-¿Gane?- Pregunto un sorprendido Shirogane.

-Sí, Gane.- Puntualice. –Así se llamara.-

Rio suavemente. –Es lindo.-

**. . .** 37 días después de que Shirogane desapareciera y Akira despertara como el descendiente directo de los Rei.

Me encontraba en un lugar parecido a unas ruinas. Había columnas blancas con negro rotas, unas estaban de pie mientras otras estaban tiradas en el suelo, este era como la tabla de un juego de ajedrez.

-¿Estás listo?- Escuche una suave voz a mi espalda, una voz que reconocería donde sea.

-Claro que si, Shirogane.- Me oí contestar mientras me volteaba y me posicionaba en modo de ataque con una catana de verdad entre mis manos. "¿Una catana de verdad? ¿Acaso quiero morir?"

El primer golpe lo dio él por el costado derecho y yo como buen experto logre esquivarlo con mi catana. Y así seguimos por un buen rato, uno golpeaba y el otro lograba esquivarlo.

-No crees que es momento de que te rindas, te vez exhausto.- Susurre cuando nuestras catanas se encontraron en posición "X" y nuestro rostros estaban algo cerca. Shirogane se encontraba sonrojado debido a la pelea, una capa fina de sudor lo cubría, lo que me daba a entender que no lo soportaría por mucho, aunque yo estaba casi en las mismas, los Shin son seres muy fuertes, rápidos y hábiles, y si Shirogane era así de fuerte con solo 18 años, en el futuro será increíble.

-Nunca me rendiré.- Hablo entre dientes para luego empujarme con ayuda de su catana, trato de aprovechar este momento para quitarme la catana pero fui más rápido, con un giro logre que su arma saliera volando golpeando una de las columnas quebradas.

-Ah- Suspiro mirando su catana en el suelo. –Me has ganado otra vez, Ryuko.- Coloco sus manos en su cadera mientras alzaba su barbilla. Mmm esto me gusta de él, a pesar de que perdió, esto no lo doblega.

-Has mejorado demasiado en tan poco tiempo.- Lo elogie, y era cierto, Shirogane cada vez me sorprendía.

-Todos es gracias a ti.- Me sonrió a lo que yo le correspondí acercándome a él.

-Y a tu empeño en aprender.- Me acerque tanto a su rostro que al mirarlo a los ojos casi pude ver su alma.

-¡Shirogane!- Escuche el molesto llamado de Homurabi a mi espalda. Que oportuno.

-¡Ah! ¡Homurabi!- Me aparto con sus manos para ver a al pelirrojo con un semblante muy serio.

-Sus lecciones debieron empezar hace 5 minutos, deje de perder el tiempo con irresponsables.- Me miro de reojo.

-Homura…- Iba a quejarse Shirogane pero lo interrumpí.

-¡Ja! Mira quién habla. Tuve que ser yo quien viniese y enseñase a Shirogane a defenderse con la espada o en cuerpo, cuando para su edad ya tenía que saber esto y también usar en un 100% su magia. Pero todo lo que veo es lo contrario. – Lo encare cruzándome de brazos, el me miro con odio.

-En el salón en este momento, Shirogane.- Se dirigió a Shirogane pero sin dejar de mirarme para luego voltearse y empezar a caminar.

-Y es Shirogane-sama para ti, no olvides que él es tu rey.- Detuvo sus pasos al escucharme, pero luego de unos segundos siguió su camino.

-Oye, Ryuko, no me molesta que me llame solo 'Shirogane'- Me tomo del brazo para que lo mirara.

-Lo sé. Pero a mí me molesta que no te trate como lo que eres, su rey.- Lo bese en los labios "¡¿EH?!".

-Debo irme, te veré luego.- Dijo al separarse de mí con la cabeza gacha, aunque no podía verlo, sabía que estaba muy sonrojado. Lo vi marcharse del lugar y yo me quede ahí recordando lo más importante que me sucedió en estos 10 meses que conozco a Shirogane.

El día de la coronación, cuando lo presentaron como el nuevo rey de la sombra, la verdad no me sorprendí mucho, ya lo imaginaba. Con el tiempo empecé a visitarlo, nos hicimos amigos, salíamos a caminar por su mundo, me hablaba de él, su familia, lo mucho que quería una hermana, pero sus padres no pudieron dársela, empezamos a practicar con la catana y también peleas de cuerpo a cuerpo. Sentí como poco a poco me enamore de él, hasta que un día, no lo aguante.

_Estábamos caminando en el mundo intermedio cuando llegamos al lugar donde nos vimos por primera vez._

_Nos acostamos en el césped frente al lago, platicamos de muchas cosas, el en lo general le gustaba preguntarme sobre mi mundo, el mundo de la sombra, y a mí me gustaba contestarle todo lo que podía._

_-Me gustaría ir algún día.- Lo oí susurrar tan bajo que apenas lo escuche. Lo mire y este tenía los ojos cerrados y brazos sobre su cabeza, gracias a la brisa que corría en ese momento sus cabellos y ropas se mecían como si de un ángel se trataran, como si el viento lo estuviese acariciando. Se veía tan hermoso. Con cuidado me acerque y me monte sobre él, pero sin tocarlo, el no se movió, lleve luego mis manos y las entrelace con la suyas acariciándolas en el proceso, abrió sus ojos y acerque mi rostro al suyo._

_-…Ryu…- Lo bese._

_-Te amo, Shirogane.- Susurre sobre sus labios al terminar el beso para luego abrasarlo._

Semanas después, me acepto como su pareja, de eso ya un mes.

-Desearía que estuviéramos juntos siempre, Shirogane.- Le hable a la nada, como si este fuera mi sombra plateada.

**. . . **

**Aclaro; estos son recuerdos de la vida pasada de Akira, ósea de cuando era Ryuko.**

**Pronto la segunda parte, y se sabrá (más o menos) quien es Kiara.**


End file.
